The Tornado (One-shot)
by WinxClubTrixFan
Summary: Another completely random one-shot I did. Darcy and Stormy mysteriously vanish one night, and when they come back there seems to be something they are hiding. Meanwhile, it seems that the weather patterns have gotten extremely out of whack, what does this all mean? Read on to find out!


**Icy sat by the window in the living room, looking outside, both of her sisters had vanished the night before, and she had no idea where they had gone. She was about to leave the window, when she heard a voice from behind her. "We're back." She turned around to see Stormy standing in the door. **

**"Well there you are! Where have you been!?" Icy obviously wasn't happy. "...Long story." Stormy responded. Icy rolled her eyes. "Where's Darcy?" She asked. "Outside." Stormy responded, before walking upstairs into her room. **

**Icy walked outside and looked around, finding Darcy fiddling with her cell phone. "You know you could have told me you were leaving before you left." Icy said, looking at her sister. "Hm?" Darcy looked up, sticking her cell phone in her pocket. "Oh, sorry, I guess we didn't think about it." She said. **

**"Fine, whatever, just don't do it again?" Icy eyed Darcy. "We won't." Darcy responded, walking passed Icy and into the house. "Where'd Stormy go?" Darcy asked. "She's in her room." Icy responded, walking inside and shutting the door. "Okay." Darcy replied, walking upstairs.**

**Icy couldn't help but wonder where her sisters had been all night, but she'd have no luck getting any answers out of either of them, at least not right now. She walked back outside, and looked around. She happened to glance back behind the house and see a big, dark, cloud on the horizon.**

**She didn't think much of it at the time, just another random pop up storm- there had seemed to have been a million of the things each day. She walked back inside and closed the door. She turned the TV on and then walked upstairs.**

**She found both of her sisters in Stormy's room. Stormy was looking out the window- apparentely watching the same cloud Icy had saw when she was outside- and Darcy was messing around on Stormy's laptop.**

**"Do either of you care to explain where you were last nig-" Icy cut off as a blaring noise came from the TV downstairs. "What was that?" Darcy glanced away from the laptop. Stormy answered the question for Icy.**

**"A Tornado Warning." She stated, nonchalantly. "And how to you know that?" Icy glanced at Stormy. "Because, there is a tornado out this window." Stormy moved away from the window and Icy walked up to see a giant black tornado moving closer. **

**"Oh." She watched it for a minute before walking back downstairs. Stormy took her place back at the window and continued watching the tornado. Darcy seemed a bit nervous about it. "How close is that thing getting?" **

**She glanced away from the laptop and looked at Stormy. "It's still a long way off." Stormy replied. Darcy nodded, and went back to what she was doing on the laptop. She looked at the weather for today, and then glanced at Stormy.**

**"Hey Stormy, do you think what you did last night has anything to do with this?" She asked. Stormy thought for a minute, and then glanced at Darcy. "It's possible, but why did you suddenly bring that up?" She asked.**

**"Because the weather for today is Sunny with a 0% chance of rain. It doesn't say anything about random supercell thunderstorms with tornadoes." Darcy replied. Stormy blinked, and then glanced back at the window as she heard a loud roar.**

**"That thing either grew 10 times or sped up 10 times." She stated, her full attention turning to the window "Hm?" Darcy glanced at Stormy curiously. "Come look." Stormy moved away from the window again and Darcy walked over. **

**"Whoa! That thing is getting close. Don't you think we might oughta get downstairs?" Darcy asked. "Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea." Stormy replied, walking downstairs, Darcy following close behind. **

**Icy was sitting at the TV. Stormy glanced at the door and noticed it had been left open. Either that or the wind- that was getting extremely strong- had forced it open. She shut the door, having to slam it due to the high winds. **

**She jumped as the upstairs window broke, and the power went out. She looked out the window, and looked up. The sky had turned a greenish black. "I'll be right back." She opened the door and stepped outside, slamming it behind her.**

**"What is she doing?" Darcy asked, bewildered. "Don't worry, Stormy knows what she's doing." Icy replied. "I hope." Darcy muttered. Meanwhile, Stormy had made her way across the yard and to the back of the house- where a giant tornado was inching closer.**

**She watched, curiously. She felt herself being pulled closer by the tornado, so she inched a little bit further from it. Suddenly the thing seemed to speed up 10 times, and it crashed into the house next door. She ducked as bricks, glass, and shingles went flying everywhere.**

**It had just missed their own house, and now it seemed to be weakening. She continued to watch, a smirk growing on her face as she watched it destroy downtown Magix. Finally it lifted, and the sky cleared up immediantly afterwards. **

**She walked back inside, brushing dirt and other junk that had been sprayed on her by the wind off of her clothes. "Everything okay?" Darcy glanced back at her. "Hm? Yeah." Stormy looked up at her sister, snickering a bit. She then walked back upstairs.**

_**My little adventure to mess up the weather patterns paid off.**_


End file.
